dbrfandomcom-20200216-history
The Giving Tree
Once there was a tree… and she loved a little boy. And every day the boy would come and he would gather her leaves… and make them into crowns and play supreme overlord of the galaxy. He would climb up her trunk and swing from her branches… and when he was tired… He would sleep in her shade… and the boy loved the tree very much… And the tree was happy. But time went by… and the boy grew older…. and the tree was often alone. Then one day the boy came to the tree and the tree said: "Come, Boy, come and climb up my trunk and swing from my branches and eat fruit and play in my shade and be happy!” "I am too big to climb and play,” said the boy. "I have to watch over the realm of the dead. I need some help. Can you come live in Heaven with me?" "I'm sorry," said the tree, "But I cannot leave. I have to watch over the stars and their ilk. Take my fruits, Boy, and raise the children that grow from them. Then you will have help and be happy." And so the boy climbed up the tree and gathered her red and golden fruits and carried them away… And the tree was happy. But the boy stayed away for a long time and the tree was sad. And then one day the boy came back and the tree shook with joy, and she said: "Come, Boy, come and climb up my trunk and swing from my branches and eat fruit and play in my shade and be happy!” "I am too busy to climb trees," said the boy. "I have planets to make," he said. "I have mansions and palaces to make on those planets, and bridges to connect them all together. Can you give me these things?" "I have no mansions or palaces or bridges," said the tree. "But you may cut off my branches and make those things you want with them. Then you will be happy." And so the boy cut off her branches and carried them away to construct snakeway and the cardinal planets... And the tree was happy. But the boy stayed away for a long time and the tree was sad. And when he came back, the tree was so happy she could hardly speak. "Come, Boy," she whispered, "Come and play." "I am too old and sad to play, "said the boy, "I need power to eradicate the morale of my enemies and make everything okay again. Can you give me power?" "Cut down my trunk and take from it the power you need," said the tree. "Then you can do the things that must be done and be happy." And so the boy cut down her trunk… And stripped all the sacred energy from it before departing with the dead husk. And the tree was happy… … But not really. And after a long time the boy came back again. "I am sorry, Boy, "said the tree, "But I have nothing left to give you. My fruit are gone-" "My teeth are too weak for fruits, "said the boy. "My branches are gone," said the tree, "You cannot swing on them-" “I am too old to swing on branches" said the boy. "My trunk is gone," said the tree. "You cannot climb-" "I am too tired to climb," said the boy. "I am sorry," sighed the tree. "I wish that I could give you something… but I have nothing left. I am just an old stump. I am sorry..." "I don't need very much now," said the boy, "Just a quiet place to sit and watch the end of the universe in peace." "Well," said the tree, straightening herself up as much as she could, "Well, an old stump is good for sitting and resting. Come, Boy, sit down... and rest." And so the boy sat there and stared up into the sky, watching stars blink out of existence, oblivion drawing closer and closer… And the tree was happy.